


Erik一定要离婚

by Xinix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Divorce, Logan（X-Men） as The First Gentlmen, M/M, Scott Summers as The President
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: 旧作番外，ECE无差，一发完；背景：Scott Summers带领变种人成立了乌托邦，成为总铳，并且跟狼叔结了婚（狼叔是第一先生😝）；涉及CP：EC，狼队，牌快，幻红，Alex×Lorna；文中的离婚条例是我瞎编乱造的。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Lorna Dane/Alex Summers, Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 2





	Erik一定要离婚

1

Erik第一次去民政局办理离婚时，婚姻登记员是一个小姑娘。

看上去二十出头，野心勃勃以至于对这份朝九晚五的乏味工作不甚满意，加上工作内容确实琐碎繁复，故而也没有什么好脾气。

“预约号码？”

“号码？什么号码？”

姑娘抬头看了他一眼，很不耐烦地说：“网上预约排号，然后凭号码前来办理。”

还不等Erik咨询网上预约的事宜，小姑娘就已经按下了呼叫下一位的系统广播。

2

一周后，Erik第二次去民政局办理离婚时，婚姻登记员还是那个小姑娘。

这一次Erik不等她开口，主动把预约号码连带离婚所需的材料手续通过窗口一股脑塞了过去。

也不知道是哪个混蛋规定的，网上预约每天只发放15个离婚号，他守着电脑熬夜一个礼拜愣是一个号都没抢到！无奈之下，他不得不拿出攒了十年的私房钱订购最新上市的游戏机来收买他的外孙子，终于在这个业余黑客的帮助下抢到了预约号。

说起来这年头的游戏机真是贵得离谱，都跟电脑一个价了，所幸跟Charles离婚后他能得到一笔不小的赡养费，这笔钱就当是为自由投资好了。

“姓名？”

小姑娘一边检查相关证件和证明材料，一边随口询问着Erik一些基本信息，这竟然让他久违地感觉到了紧张。

“Erik Lehnsherr.”

这孩子一定是和平年间出生的，居然对万磁王的大名一无所知。

“配偶姓名？”

“Charles·混蛋·Xavier.”

小姑娘抬头打量着他，表情是相当得不耐烦。

“当事人来了吗？”

“没有。”

“当事人不来怎么办理啊？”

眼看着她整理好资料要递出来，Erik连忙补充道：“他有点忙。”

“再忙能忙得过国家总统吗？即便是Summers总统他们两口子闹离婚，也都亲自来了啊。”

Scott他们闹过离婚？Erik眨了眨眼睛，感到不可思议，就在这个档口小姑娘把资料递了出来，手又放在了系统广播的呼叫器上。

“等等！”Erik叫住她，给出最后的借口，“他腿脚不好，事实上他半身瘫痪，年纪也大了，不方便外出。”

“那就让他签个委托授权书，下一个！”

3

一个月后，Erik第三次去民政局办理离婚时，婚姻登记员换成了一个小伙子。

小伙子很热情地接代了他们，并仔细核对了他们的身份信息。

“您的姓名是？”

“Erik Lehnsherr.”

小伙子抱歉地笑了笑，还未开口，就听Charles温柔的声音慢慢传来。

“常用名Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，法律名Max Eisenhardt；我的法律名是Charles Francis Xavier.”

Erik回过头去看他，对方微笑着对他做了一个“everything”的口型，对此Erik嗤之以鼻。

随后婚姻登记员详细地向他们讲明了婚姻法关于登记离婚的条件。

4

婚姻登记员：凡属下列情形之一的，视为配偶感情确已破裂。一，一方患有法定禁止结婚疾病的，或一方有生理缺陷，或其它原因不能发生性行为，且难以治愈的。

Erik：符合，我有精神疾病。

Charles笑着摇了摇头：生理缺陷没有，性格缺陷他倒是不少。

婚姻登记员：二，婚前缺乏了解，草率结婚，婚后未建立起配偶感情，难以共同生活的。

Erik：符合，我在不知道他还有个儿子的情况下就跟他结婚了，这太草率了！

Charles：婚前分分合合大概谈了几十年的恋爱吧，结婚也有十多年了。

婚姻登记员：三，婚前隐瞒了精神病，婚后经治不愈，或者婚前知道对方患有精神病而与其结婚，或一方在配偶共同生活期间患精神病，久治不愈的。

Erik：符合，下一个。

Charles：难道配偶罹患精神疾病就该被抛弃么？我不会抛弃他的。

婚姻登记员：四，一方欺骗对方，或者在结婚登记时弄虚作假，骗取《结婚证》的。

Erik：符合！他隐瞒了自己有儿子的事实，就为了跟我领证！

Charles：是他求的婚。

婚姻登记员：五，双方办理结婚登记后，未同居生活，无和好可能的。

Charles：婚前就开始同居了。

Erik：下一个。

婚姻登记员：六，包办、买卖婚姻、婚后一方随即提出离婚，或者虽共同生活多年，但确未建立起配偶感情的。

Erik：符合，他对我就没感情。

Charles喝了口茶：我很爱他。

婚姻登记员：七，因感情不和分居已满2年，确无和好可能的，或者经法院判决不准离婚后又分居满1年，互不履行配偶义务的。

Charles转过头意有所指地对Erik笑：就履行配偶义务这一点而言，他无可指摘。

Erik黑着脸：下一个。

婚姻登记员：八，一方与他人通奸、非法同居，经教育仍无悔改表现，无过错一方起诉离婚，或者过错方起诉离婚，对方不同意离婚，经批评教育，处分，或在人民法院判决不准离婚后，过错方又起诉离婚，确无和好可能的。

Erik：下一个。

Charles：我们彼此忠诚。

婚姻登记员：九，一方重婚，对方提出离婚的。

Erik：下一个……

Charles笑而不语。

婚姻登记员：十，一方好逸恶劳、有吸毒、赌博等恶习，不履行家庭义务、屡教不改，配偶难以共同生活的。

Erik：好像可以利用这一条让Peter甩了那个烂赌鬼……

Charles：那是孩子们自己的事情，你不要插手。

婚姻登记员：十一，一方被依法判处长期徒刑，或其违法、犯罪行为严重伤害配偶感情的。

Erik：以前的违法犯罪行为算么？我被判过刺杀总统。

Charles忽然严肃起来：他是清白的，他当时是想救他，这个案子已经翻案了。

婚姻登记员：十二，一方下落不明满二年，对方起诉离婚，经公告查找确无下落的。

Erik陷入愉快地沉思。

Charles：别想了，于我而言不存在“下落不明”，除非你余生都戴着那个丑得要死的头盔，一秒都不摘下来。

婚姻登记员：十三，受对方的虐待、遗弃，或者受对方亲属虐待，或虐待对方亲属，经教育不改，另一方不谅解的。

Erik：我虐待他丈夫的女婿的弟弟的丈夫，算不算满足这一条？

Charles：如果你指的这个人是Logan，那你虐待的是你自己的亲属。

婚姻登记员：十四，一方有家庭暴力行为的。

Erik：符合！他的腿就是我弄残的。

Charles心疼地看向他：那是误伤，Erik，我知道你不是有意的。

婚姻登记员：十五，因其他原因导致配偶感情确已破裂的。

Erik：其他……对了，他是心灵感应者，他可以操控人心，他可以“让”我爱他。

Charles无奈地叹了口气：天启之战的时候你可是戴着那个丑头盔的。

5

小伙子看着面前这两位老人家，太阳穴突突直跳。他们哪里是来离婚的，分明是来秀恩爱的。

“所以Lehnsherr先生对这段婚姻的不满仅仅是因为对方向您隐瞒了他有一个儿子的事实？”

“怎么能说‘仅仅’？这是至关重要的信任问题！”

“好……那么，当事人双方都愿意离婚吗？”

“离婚，必须离婚！”这是Erik的回应。

“我认为没有离婚的必要。”这是Charles的回应。

接着，这老两口就当着公务人员的面旁若无人地吵了起来。

“你不离婚跟我过来干什么！”

“不跟你过来，你又要闹。”

“什么叫我闹！是你隐瞒了David的存在！”

“事实上我知道的不比你早。” 

“喔，刚刚是谁说于他而言不存在‘下落不明’的？”

“照你的意思，我应该把全世界所有人的记忆查看一遍，以确认所有人跟我的亲属关系？”

“你还真该这么做，没准儿能发现更多子女呢。”

“没准儿都是你的子女。”

“你可真敢说。”

“Peter和Wanda就是你的子女。”

6

Erik一定要离婚，因为Charles向他隐瞒了David、Peter和Wanda的存在。

由于当事人双方对离婚与否，财产分割，债务分担等无法达成一致意见，因此无法协商离婚，只能通过诉讼离婚。

当婚姻登记员阐明递交起诉书后最快一个月第一次开庭调解，然后再等六个月判决的时候，Erik懵了。

“有没有搞错？当初我跟他结婚不过才花了3个小时！现在离婚却要用至少7个月的时间！”

小伙子点点头，也是一脸无奈：“没办法，谁让我们的第一先生总是闹离婚呢……”

7

Erik一定要离婚，不过在此之前，他决定先宰了那个烂赌鬼、撕了那个机器人，再把Logan的四肢卸下来确保他永远无法离开Scott，然后修宪，离婚！

完。


End file.
